The Might of Orb#4: Where is Scott?
by Saevans
Summary: Scott appears on Aracnid Island


The Might of Orb#4: Where is Scott? By Saevans

  
  


Chapter 1: Mysterious Gym, Here I am: Part 1

  
  


Psyghost reappears with Scott and Orb in a building he doesn't recognized.

Battle Music On

"Welcome to the Mysterious Gym, I am Agatha, the Gym Leader. You are on Arachnid Island. You will die in this Gym, Chosen One by the wish of the Master. Go Psyghost," said Agatha.

"Why am I here?; Who is this Master? And Ivytortle I choose you," said Scott.

"Psyghost, Ultimate Shocker." Agatha says.

"Ivytortle Withdraw with an Ice Beam." Scott says.

While that was happening, Scott evolved Fire into Fire Orb; Water into Water Orb; Static into Static Orb and Super into Super Orb with the gems.

Here are their entries according to his Pokédex:

Fire Orb - A fire-ghost Super Pokémon - This evolved form of the Pokémon Orb can now use a number of psychic attacks, as well as more powerful flame attacks. Evolves into Solar Orb.

* * *

Water Orb - A water-ghost Super Pokémon - If evolved with the Aquatic Gem, the Pokémon Orb will evolve into one of the Pokémon who is known to know almost all the water attacks. Evolves into Ice Orb. 

* * *

Static Orb - An electric-ghost Super Pokémon - Static Orb, an electric ghost Super Pokémon. Static Orb is the evolved form of Orb when using an electric gem. He can uses a number of its old attacks and not too strong electric attacks. Evolves into Electric Orb. 

* * *

Super Orb - A psychic-ghost Super Pokémon - Known to be the second psychic ghost, besides this, not a lot is known about this version of Orb, since the Mysterious Gem is rare around these parts. Most trainers don't have it except that it is rare for trainers. Evolves into Ultimate Orb. 

* * *

Psyghost's attack hit the shell only. An ice beam came out of the shell and froze Psyghost into an ice cube. 

"Psyghost Return; Go Solar Orb," said Agatha.

"What is that?" Scott asks his Pokédex.

The Pokédex says:

Solar Orb - A sun ghost Super Pokémon - Solar Orb, the evolved form of Orb and Fire Orb, uses psychic, fire, ghost, and powerful sun attacks.

* * *

"Ivytortle, Water Gun Now." Scott says. 

"Solar Orb, Sun Gun Now." Agatha says.

Ivytortle and Solar Orb's attack met in the center and Solar Orb's attack won. Ivytortle fainted from the intense heat.

"Return Ivytortle; Flame I choose you," said Scott.

"Solar Orb, Solar Flare." Agatha says.

"Flame, Agility with Water Gun Combo around Solar Orb." Scott says.

Flame is lucky enough to dodged the Solar Flare and downed Solar Orb with enough water to drown a Raticate. Solar Orb was weakened enough to fainted. Also Flame glowed and evolved into Flare.

"Solar Orb Return; Go Ice Orb," said Agatha.

The Pokédex says:

Ice Orb - A frozen ghost Super Pokémon - The ultimate ice Super Pokémon, this final stage of Water Orb keeps its psychic, water, and ghost attacks, and learns all ice moves.

* * *

"Flare, Raging Fire Now." Scott says. 

"Ice Orb, Psyblast Now." Agatha says.

Ice Orb and Flare fainted from each other's attack.

"Return Flare; Super Orb I choose you," said Scott.

"Ice Orb Return; Go Electric Orb," said Agatha.

The Pokédex says:

Electric Orb - An electrical ghost Super Pokémon - The glow of this Pokémon is powered by the electricity around it. When a thunderstorm is out, it'll use its most powerful attacks by absorbing lightning.

* * *

"Super Orb, Make a puppet out of Electric Orb with Mind Control." Scott says. 

"Electric Orb, Ultimate Shocker." Agatha says.

Electric Orb did its attack on itself thanks to Super Orb's Mind Control.

To be continued in Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Team Rocket earns a badge

  
  


"Prepare for Trouble", Jill says.

"Make it Double", Jack says.

"To Protect the world from devastation", Joe says.

"To unite the people in our nation", Jack says.

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love", Jill says.

"To extend our reach to the stars above", Joe says.

"Jill", Jill says.

"Jack", Jack says.

"Joe", Joe says.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light", Jill says.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight", Jack says.

"Meowth, That's Right" Meowth says.

"Shut up now, you morons." Their boss said in the shadows.

"Yes, boss." Jack, Jill, Joe, and Meowth said together.

"I want you four to start collecting badges." Their boss said.

"Why, boss?" Jill asks.

"I want some agents inside the Pokémon League Games so they can steal some powerful Pokémon, and why are you asking that?" Their boss said.

"Sorry boss, Goodbye." They says as they hang up the Video-Phone.

Jack and Jill have the Liberty Badge, the Ghostly Badge and the Arachnid Badge. Joe has those badges and the Forest Badge and the Orb Badge.

"Where is the nearest Gym anyway?" Jill asks her partners.

"I think the nearest Gym is the Fortune Gym in this city." Meowth says.

"So lets go there and earns us a badge." Jack says.

"You moron, If we go in there with our TR uniforms on, we'll be capture by the cops." Joe says.

"Then we'll put on some disguises so we will not be recognize." Jill says.

They put on their disguises to hide their uniforms and went to the Fortune Gym. They went in and challenge Greg for the Fortune Badge.

Battle Music On

"This will be 3 vs.3 battle. You each will use 1 Pokémon each at your turn. Go Riushi," said Greg.

"Go Ratoran(F)," said Jill.

"Riushi, Water Cannon." Greg says.

"Ratoran(F), Poison Horn Drill." Jill says.

The Water Cannon hurt Ratoran(F) a lot, but the Poison Horn Drill fainted Riushi. Ratoran(F) started to glow and evolved into Ratorina.

Here is Ratorina's entry:

Ratorina - A poison-rat Super Pokémon - After evolving, Ratorina is able to stand on its hind legs and use its legs and fist for deadly attacks. Its deadly fangs have grown since its first stage. Evolves into Ratoqueen.

* * *

"Return Riushi; Go Rayushi," said Greg. 

"Ratorina, Karate Chop." Jill says.

"Rayushi, Ice Beam." Greg says.

Ratorina was too slow and frozen.

"Return Ratorina," said Jill.

"Go Razor," said Joe.

"Rayushi, Ice Beam." Greg says.

"Razor, Agility and Razor Wind." Joe says.

Razor was lucky to dodge the ice beam. Razor's attack injured Rayushi a little.

"Rayushi, Solar Beam Now." Greg says.

"Razor, Drill Peck and Quick Attack." Joe says.

The solar beam hit Razor's left wing. Razor was able to injure Rayushi badly enough after he fired the solar beam that he fainted. Razor started to glow and evolved into Talon.

"Return Rayushi; Go Pichu," said Greg.

"Talon, Talon Strike." Joe says.

"Pichu, Thunderwave with Swift." Greg says.

The Thunderwave hit Talon first and the Swift Attack fainted Talon. Pichu started to glow and evolved into Pikachu.

"Return Talon," said Joe.

"Go Ratoran(M)," said Jack.

"Pikachu, Thundershock." Greg says.

"Ratoran(M), Horn Attack." Jack says.

Both of their attacks took out half of their health.

"Pikachu, come here for a minute." Greg says as he touched a Thunder Stone on Pikachu.

Pikachu started to glow and evolved into Raichu which gives him a little more health.

"Raichu, Thunder Now." Greg says.

"Ratoran(M), Toxic and Mud Spike Now." Jack says.

Ratoran(M) was quicker and did its attacks on Raichu. Raichu was badly hurt and poisoned that he fainted. Ratoran(M) started to glow and evolved into Ratorino.

Here is Ratorino's entry:

Ratorino - A poison-rat Super Pokémon - It's a mixture of Raticate and Nidorino. It's horn and bites are highly poisonous. Evolves into Ratoking.

* * *

Battle Music Off 

Greg give Raichu a Hyper Potion to revive himself. Greg gives them each a Fortune Badge.

"We are also here for your Pokémon." Jill says as they reveal their Team Rocket uniforms.

"Not this time Team Rocket; Raichu, Mega Punch and Mega Kick merged with Electromagnetic Cannon Now." Greg says.

"OH NO." TR says as Raichu powers up for the attacks.

Raichu did the attacks and sent TR saying "Team Rocket blasting off again." making a hole on the roof of the Gym.

Chapter 3: Mysterious Gym, Here I am: Part 2

  
  


"Electric Orb, Thunder." Agatha says.

Electric Orb did nothing.

"Go Ultimate Orb," said Agatha.

"What is that?" Scott asks his Pokédex again.

The Pokédex says:

Ultimate Orb - A psychic ghost Super Pokémon - This is said to be the strongest form of the Pokémon Orb. It can use the most powerful normal attacks, psychic attacks, while it uses the usually ghost attacks. Only three have been seen around.

* * *

"You can't use two Pokémon at once, it's against the rules." Scott says. 

"Then that rule is changed, so what." Agatha says.

"That means Fire Orb I choose you," said Scott.

"Ultimate Orb, Mind Control the Fire Orb and Super Orb; and revive Electric Orb." Agatha says.

"Super Orb, Confuse Ray and Psychic Electric Orb & Ultimate Orb; Fire Orb, Fire Spin Electric Orb; Electric Orb, Thunder Ultimate Orb." Scott says.

Electric Orb did its attack on Ultimate Orb which weaken it a little. Ultimate Orb release Electric Orb from Super Orb's Mind Control, but fainted from the combined attack from Fire Orb and Super Orb. Fire Orb's attack also injured Ultimate Orb enough that it fainted. Fire Orb and Super Orb started to glow and evolved into Solar Orb and Ultimate Orb.

"Electric Orb and Ultimate Orb Return; Go Feargost," said Agatha.

"What is that?" Scott asks his Pokédex again.

The Pokédex says:

Feargost - A nightmare-phantom bird Super Pokémon - It is said to only be a myth. Numerous ghost-bird Pokémon were combined into one, including Fearow. Only one is known to live on Earth.

* * *

"Return Solar Orb and Ultimate Orb; Water Orb I choose you," said Scott. 

"Feargost, Sky Attack." Agatha says.

"Water Orb, Bubblebeam the wings and Bide." Scott says.

Water Orb's attack weakened Feargost a little. The Sky Attack almost fainted Water Orb. But Water Orb adsorbed it with Bide.

"Water Orb, Release." Scott says.

Water Orb released the energy at Feargost and Feargost went down. But we thought Feargost fainted Water Orb started to glow and evolved into Ice Orb. When Feargost was starting to get back up, Ice Orb fainted from drain of energy.

"Return Ice Orb; Static Orb I choose you," said Scott.

"Feargost, Confuse Ray with Drill Peck." Agatha says.

"Static Orb, Agility with Thunderwave." Scott says.

Thanks to Static Orb's Agility, Feargost's attack missed completely. The Thunderwave struck Feargost and was paralyzed and went down for the time being.

"Static Orb, Thundershock and Night Shade." Scott says.

"Feargost, Quick Attack with Fly." Agatha says.

Feargost could not move. Static Orb's attacks injured Feargost enough that he fainted. Static Orb started to glow and evolved into Electric Orb.

"Feargost Return," said Agatha.

"Return Electric Orb," said Scott.

Battle Music Off.

"Here is your stupid badge and to get back to where Psyghost took you, You need the device in the middle of the Woolie Zone which will disappear at the end of today." Agatha says as she threw the Badge to Scott.

As soon as Scott pick up the Ghostly Badge, he was teleport outside the Gym with Orb.

Chapter 4: The Woolie Zone: The way home or a trap?

  
  


At the Pokémon Center near Spider Groove.

"Your Pokémon are healed, Scott." Nurse Joy says to Scott as she gives him 8 Super Balls.

"Thank You, Nurse Joy." Scott says to Nurse Joy as he leaves the Pokémon Center.

(Thanks to Winger and Sky High, I made it to Spider Groove and nearer to the Woolie Zone.) He thought.

10 minutes from the Woolie Zone.

"Are you Scott Evans?" A boy in black clothes asks.

"Yes, I am; Who are you?" Scott asks.

"I am Zack, you killer Chosen One; Go Murkrow," said Zack.

"A evil type, so Ivytortle I choose you," said Scott.

"Murkrow, Death Bite." Zack says.

"Ivytortle, Left Fire Punch, Right Ice Punch and Solar Beam Combo Now." Scott says.

Murkrow's Death Bite almost killed Ivytortle. Ivytortle first fried Murkrow, frozen it and finally ended the assault with a Solar Beam in the middle. Murkrow fainted and Ivytortle evolved in Venustoise.

The Pokédex says:

Venustoise - A seed-turtle Super Pokémon - This mixture between Venusaur and Blastoise is extremely heavy and large. The plant on the back of its shell and the two hydro cannons on its back are most of the weight.

* * *

"Let's make it interesting; Murkrow Return; Go Charizard, Flamed, Sneasel, Skarmory, Houndour, Gligar, and Larvitar," said Zack. 

"So what; Flare, Psychopath, Stung, Gyaronix, Rayushi, Spika I choose you," said Scott.

"Flamed and Charizard, Fire Blast; Houndour and Sneasel, Trickery and Theft; Skarmory, Metal Claw and Steel Wings; Gligar and Larvitar, Magnitude." Zack says.

"Flare, Flamethrower Sneasel; Venustoise, Hydro Pump Houndour; Gyaronix, Hydro Pump Gligar; Rayushi, Solar Beam and Leaf Beam Larvitar; Stung and Psychopath, Mind Control Charizard and Flamed to fight each other; Spika, Spike Cannon, Spider Web and Poison Leech Life Bite Skarmory." Scott says.

All of Zack's Pokémon fainted except Houndour and Larvitar which evolved into Houndoom and Pupitar. All of Scott's Pokémon fainted except Flare and which evolved into Flamed and Spika which is glowing weirdly.

The Pokédex says:

Flamed - A fire/dragon Super Pokémon - It is a mixture of Charizard and Dragonite and is said to be the strongest dragon Pokémon. Its heavy wings and body make it one of the largest Pokémon.

* * *

"Everyone except Houndoom and Pupitar Return," said Zack. 

"Return everyone except Flamed and Spika," said Scott.

"Houndoom, Inferno Flare; and Pupitar, Atomic Fissure." Zack says.

"NO!" Scott said.

Spika finally release the extra energy in a:

"Spika, Warp Digivolve to...... SPIDERMASTER!"

"Spider Shield." SpiderMaster says.

A force field surrounds Scott, Orb, Flamed and SpiderMaster.

"Teleportation NOW!" SpiderMaster says.

They disappeared.

"We shall meet again Chosen One; Oh damn, He stole the 3 eggs I stole from Egg Town and the Evil Gems." Zack says as he disappears.

Meanwhile in the Middle of the Woolie Zone.

Scott is unconscious SpiderMaster put 3 black gems on Scott; one on the middle of his left hand; one on the middle of his right hand; and one on his neck. He also put in a Poké Ball containing a Scyther he caught, a Super Ball containing a Willie he caught, and 3 eggs that have 3 gems on each one.

The Pokédex says:

Willie - A doll Super Pokémon - The only Super Pokémon doll. It is admired by many because of its looks, but few know its actual power, especially when it evolves. Evolves into Woolie.

* * *

SpiderMaster - A spider Super Digi-Pokémon - SpiderMaster is a humanoid spider. It is the guardians of bugs. It's attacks are Bug Cannon and Spider Shield and knows all bug, flying, psychic, poison, fighting, rock, and steel attacks known to Pokémonkind. 

* * *

He recalls Flamed back into its Super Ball. He tells Orb to wake Scott as soon as he recalls himself which he does now. Orb starts to give Scott a very bad nightmare which was enough to wake up Scott. 

"(1) Where am I? and (2) Why are there gems on my hands and my neck?" Scott asks Orb.

["(1) We are in the middle of the Woolie Zone, (2) Those gems were given to you by our savior and (3) I think you should pick up that device."] Orb says to Scott.

Scott picks up the device and a portal opens up. The portal sucks Scott and Orb into it and vanished.

  
  


Where has Scott and Orb gone to this time? Find out in my first movie, Through Dimensions Part One: Digimon Adventure.


End file.
